Unbroken sword
by Anathebassist
Summary: She lost everything that day, her family ,her life and her meaning to live.Taking up a sword to regain back everything she lost. Leaving behind her name, her life before she changed to find their killer to find her peace.
1. Chapter 1

Seriously, people did you really expect me to own this? If I did, I'll make damn sure that okita will never die and that he's gay hehehe what can I say we live in a twisted world where the truth is never acceptable.

* * *

"When it comes down to love it doesn't matter if the person is rich or poor what matters is that person can fill the empty whole left in our hearts making it whole again"

* * *

A teenage girl was walking down the street though her appearance does not differ from a teenage boy as she skillfully hides her femininity with her male clothing and the sword grazing her hip adds to the boyish effect.

A particular signboard caught her eye "Shinseigumi recruiting new members". She stared at the sign for what seemed like a few seconds and proceeds to turn towards the direction she was heading. She was lucky that day Shinseigumi was close by after all.

On her way, she saw a group of people making a circle at the market. Curiosity was her weakest trait so instead of ignoring it she walked towards the area. Inside the circle was an old man who seemed to be bullied by a couple of stray samurais. They were shouting at him while the old man begged profusely for forgiveness.

"You stupid old man look what you done to my clothes because of you being an idiot now my clothes are dirty. How do you expect to say sorry now you fool?" one of the samurais shouted at the old man who was now crying while he begged for his life.

She stepped forward from the crowd ignoring the fact that the samurais are shouting at her as she help the old man up. The samurai now annoyed at her boldness as resorted to unsheathing their swords. The leader now proceeded to point his sword towards them both.

"You sure a brave for a pipsqueak lets see if you can hold your sword" While saying this he proceed to charge towards them both. She quickly unsheathes her sword and stood in defense position to block the coming attack. Their swords hit, the samurai was desperately using his whole strength tried to over power her but her face was indifferent swiftly she moved and proceed to knock the samurai out using the back of her sword.

He fall to the ground with aloud thump she looked up to the fallen samurai's two comrade .They looked angry at the lost of their friend but decided that it was unwise to die either they shouted at her cursing her for the defeat of their friend and carry him away.

The crowd disappeared as soon as the samurais walk away. The girl now turned around and sheaths her sword back. The old man was still quivering but he was slowly trying to gain control of his body.

"Thank you my child, thank you very much you have save my life I cannot thank you enough because of you I shall live another day thank you very much" he said all the time crying and bowing at her.

"It's all right, stop bowing and crying your embarrassing me," she said to the old man who on her advice did stop crying and bowing.

"Thank you my child, by your looks you seemed to be a traveler do tell name your name and maybe your destination who might know I may help you," the old man asked her as he wiped away all his tears.

"Yes, I am a traveler my name is Takimoto Yuujiro I am looking for the Shinseigumi" she asked him. The old man looked at her sadly before pointing towards her the direction of the place.

* * *

So what do you think? If you find it sucky spare me this is like my first fic so trying to flame me on how bad it is will never do anyone any good oh btw if I don't get more then five reviews or higher I will not continue this story so if you really like my story drop me a review. Reviews are welcomed, constructive criticism are welcomed and flames shall be posted in the next chapter for me to mocked thoroughly flamers have been warned.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all 5 reviews if you read my last chap I said 5 reviews or more than will I continue this story so since I have 5 reviews I'm continuing my story so thank you to the people who cared like most of the reviews requested I'm having a longer chapters then before (I think) so hoping no more complains on that now let's stop wasting time on with the story. I don't own this if I did I would have drawn it and sell it to people for money not writing it in a fanfic site for free.

* * *

"If you truly love him….if you genuinely miss him, someday you can meet and love him again…. Just like us playing a hide and seek during our childhood days,…. no matter how deep he hides himself from the world, and disappear from my sight, he who hides shall be somewhere out there…..always be waiting for me, the tagger. Regardless of how often failing to catch or missing each other's ways, at the end of the day, your most earnest desire and pray shall lead you to him……only to meet and love again."

* * *

She arrived at the gates of the Shinseigumi a guard was outside while his companion who has heard of her request have proceed to tell their superior. The guard came back a few minutes later telling her to follow him to see his captain.

She walked into a dojo there stood a young man he's red hair made him stood out easily from a crowd. He was standing there apparently waiting for her.

"Taichou this is the person who wanted to join the Shinseigumi" the guard said to the Taichou.

"All right then you may leave" he said towards the guard nonchantly. He turned his direction towards her telling her to sit.

"So you want to join the Shinseigumi huh, well if you want to do that you'll have to go through a test are you prepared?" he asked sternly looking at her.

"I did not come here all the way to think that this will be and easy task I would have known better then to come here looking like a fool " Yuujiro replied his question coolly still managing a smirk on her face.

The captain smiled and stood up pointing his sword at her. "Then fight me and beat me then I shall allow you to be a member of the Shinseigumi". She stood up, pulled out her sword, and let her hand fall on her side still holding her sword.

Shinpachi made his first move he dashed towards her and proceed to attack her continuously as she blocked every attack he gave her. She could see his every movement blocking every attack that was the only thing she did she let him attack her. She didn't return his attacks and this of course bothered Shinpachi very much.

Suddenly out of nowhere something in pink suddenly flew in between them covering Yuujiro's eye making her stumble backwards on the sudden darkness.

"Ara, Saizou what do you think you're doing covering someone's eye in the middle of a fight" Said a voice in the darkness.

"Gomenasai, Saizou has a habit of sticking onto people while they're busy with something" said the voice again slowly removing the object covering her eyes.

Okito slowly moved Saizou from the stranger's face, but then a hand covered his and a voice came from the covered face.

"I think I can manage that myself" said the stranger. Slowly but surely the stranger got Saizou off his face revealing his features. Okito gasped inwardly when he saw the stranger for the first time.

His looks could melt any women's heart that was what went through Okito's head at that very moment. Although his features have a pinch of femininity a sort of toughness emits from him which tells of the pain and suffering he went through in the past.

"Staring at someone is not a habit you should pick up especially in close range" the stranger said causing Okito to blush at his bold attitude.

"Ahh... go... gomen I didn't mean to" Okito stuttred face still blushing at the strangers last remark.

The stranger smiled at Okito's behavior causing him to go to a deeper shade of red than before. Laughter erupted from the room when Shinpachi started laughing at Okito's behavior.

"Now, you really do look like a girl Okito Souji" Shinpachi said in between his laughing fit.

At the said of his name the stranger's eye widened for a second before returning back to it's original size. Then he proceed by bowing in front of Okito.

"Okito dono I am very sorry of my rude behaviour from before, I should know better than to treat someone so well known than that I would willingly receive any punishment you grant me" the stranger said while bowing his head

"Ahh.. you don't have to do that, now your making me feel guilty oh dear, stop bowing first then we will think about that" Okito said trying to stop him from bowing.

The stranger stood up and looked at Okito straight in the eye. This causes Okito to recoil and hid behind saizou causing the poor pig to squeal(A/N: poor pig my ass). This caused another string of laughter from Shinpachi.

" For a good dose of entertainment I would allow you to join the shinseigumi" said Shinpachi in between his fits of laughter.

The stranger looked at Shinpachi like he contracted a disease and slowly a charming smile was formed on his lips bowing to Shinpachi he said his thanks for being accepted into the Shinseigumi.

"Oh by the way I forgot to ask your name, what is it?" asked Shinpachi to the stranger.

"Takimoto Yuujiro" replied the used to be stranger

"Well then Takimoto I hope you would like it here" said Shinpachi smiling to Yuujiro who answered it with a smile.

* * *

Done 2 chap how was it? I think I did well for a newbie hahahaha :D but still like the last chappie I need reviews , comments and apparently constructive criticism btw all flames will be posted in the next chappie to be mocked and diss on thoroughly flamers beware. 


End file.
